Resolutions
by Wandervibes28
Summary: A brand new year, 365 more pages to be filled. But sometimes those pages are kept secret and away from the world, like the Avengers pages…Team fic….One-shot...


**A/N**  
Hey guys,  
Wow, three stories in a month! Well, not published but written. Anyways, thats a record for me. Nevertheless, Here's a New Year special for all of you people. Know I'm kinda late but...its still a new year ok? XD  
I've been getting quite a few private messages and reviews telling me to write more stories, so…here is 'Resolutions'!  
And you're welcome, that I gave up a LOT of my New Year celebration time for this story!  
Please review for more!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't and can't own the avengers, unfortunately. And I do not take any credit for the picture that I have used. Picture credit goes to original and respective owner :)

Wandervibes28

* * *

" **Ok guys**! Lets do this! Who wants to start?" Tony says loudly as he picks up the pen that lay abandoned on the desk and quickly scribbles down 'New Years Resolutions'. " **Me**! Lemme start! I'm starting! Called it!" Clint exclaims equally loudly from his seat on the sofa and raises one hand in the air. " **Kay** Birdbrain. I'm ready now" Tony say as he keeps his hand steady, hovering above the paper. Gesturing for him to continue talking.

"So…my resolution is that I'll workout more" Clint spoke before taking another swig of fizz from his soda can. Tony had just called the whole team randomly one minute. They all thought that he was hurt, because he never called them otherwise, and ran up but were surprised when they found the whole living room decorated with new year items and drinks laid on the table.

So they all decided to share their resolutions, because that's what a family does anyways.

Tony just chuckles and scribbles down the reply before saying, "Next?". His gaze still on the paper. Suddenly Thor stands up and booms loudly, "I promise thee that I shall not devour more than 3 boxes of Pop-Tarts" resulting in the whole team laughing. "Got that Goldilocks, Who's up?" Tony asks casually, his gaze still fixated on the piece of paper in front of him. "I'll try t-" Bruce started but stopped when he noticed the glares he was getting. At first, he was confused but then smiled and said, " **Ok! OK!** I **will** find a way to control my temper".

The whole team smiled back and then Steve took the opportunity to speak. "I'll make sure each of you finish your task. And me? I'll find more ways in which I can become a better leader" he said with a smile. Tony gave a half-smile, kind of un-impressed with the lame and common reply, but wrote down Steve's reply and then glanced at Natasha.

She just cleared her throat before saying, "I'm gonna learn how to bake. Classic thing girls do apparently. I guess it can help in my disguise" and flinging herself into the pillows with a smug smile.

"No kidding" Tony muttered and scribbled it down. Then he folded the page and stood up.

"Ok, you guys can scram now. And try those cookies, they're heaven. Really" he said quickly before running off, leaving the whole team baffled. Clint was about to follow him but a hand held his shoulder down. "It's ok. Leave him alone for some time. He's a drama queen" Bruce said with a sarcastic smile and then picked up the newspaper.

Clint glanced at Bruce first, then at Natasha who simply shrugged and then at Steve who nodded. "Fine, I'll check on him in a hour" he said and got involved in eating the cookies. They actually were amazing. Too bad he hadn't stolen a stack of these and hid them in the vents.

But soon an hour had passed and Clint jumped up, scurrying to the lab. Natasha and Steve followed Clint, and ended up finding an asleep Tony, leaning against his desk. They all smiled fondly and entered in the lab. It was messy, but it was Tony's style, so they were all used to it.

That's when Natasha noticed a paper below Tony's hand, and swiftly plucked it out.

She read the words and smiled before passing the paper to Clint, who exclaimed "That bastard really does care" with a chuckle. Eventually, Steve grabbed the paper, curiosity getting the better of him. His mouth fell open at the message, and then formed into a gentle, small smile. He chuckled softly and dropped the paper on the desk.

And on the paper the words scribbled out read: "I'll protect the idiots who live in my tower, for as long as I can"…

XXX

* * *

 **A/N**

So, that's it. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Happy new year! :D

 **P.S** Reviews mean a lot to me, and it actually helps me write quicker, believe it or not. So please do review, and it doesn't have to be positive. Feedback will be accepted greatly, even if negative.

Wandervibes28


End file.
